12-21-12 Oneshot
by LunaLovegood1997
Summary: It's 12/20/12, and Matt is prepared. Just before midnight, he decides that he's a goner and makes a move on Mello. Much to his surprise, the world does NOT end. Rated T for lovely lovely lovely yaoi lime. XD


A/N: This is an AU, no Kira, just regular high school boys. It is yaoi and it is quite limey. Faint of heart/homophobes, stop here. And if I . Love and sparkles from Tori!

Hi, this is Mattie! I'm really sorry for the wait. Tori sent this to me and I was supposed to post it on 12/21/12, but my computer was being an ass. Oh well! Better late than never! :)

**Mello walked into Matt's house with his overnight bag. The two high school boys would, as usual, be spending a night together during the winter holiday. Music was playing loudly, and Matt was singing along nervously. He wore a strange getup: a metal mixing bowl was strapped over a pillow on his head, and he used a cookie sheet over a pillow as a breastplate.**

**"It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we know it! And I feel fiiiiiine!" Mello looked into the kitchen thing and saw a mountain of canned food. The knives were on the counter, seemingly ready for action. **

**"What is _this_?" he asked. **

**"Mells!" Matt shrieked. The ever-strange gamer leapt across the room and shoved the calendar at him. "Do you know what day it is?"**

**"The twentieth?"**

**"And do you know what's coming up very soon?"**

**"Christmas?"**

**"The end of the world, idiot! It's nine twenty-six, so we have a little more than two and a half hours until the apocalypse!" Mello laughed. Matt was a goofball. A loveable goofball.**

**"It's not funny! We're gonna die!"**

**It was 11:58 p.m., two minutes before Matt predicted the world would end. The boys huddled under the kitchen table (Mello had been coerced with chocolate) with their makeshift armour, some "provisions", and several knives. Matt clung to his best friend in fear, and possibly a little more. 11:59.**

**"Mello," Matt whispered. "We're going to die."**

**"Sure we are."**

**"And I don't want to die without telling you something."**

**"Anything." Mello waited with bated breath, hoping that this would be the day Matt would tell him what he'd been dreaming of for years.**

**"I broke your phone. Not Near." Say what now? "Just kidding. I like you. Not as a friend." Matt leaned in just the tiniest bit, since they were already so close, and kissed Mello lightly on the cheek. Midnight struck and Matt screamed. Minutes passed silently. It became 12:21, and still nothing happened.**

**"Matt? Nothing's going to happen." Matt's face reddened to precisely the same colour as a tomato.**

**"Well... this is awkward," Matt said. Mello nodded in agreement.**

**"You're not taking it back," he observed.**

**"Er, no..."**

**"So you do like me?"**

**"Um, yeah... but it's more like..."**

**"Is it more than like?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"So you love me?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good," Mello said with a laugh. "I swore I'd never kiss anyone that I didn't love, and that didn't love me back." Matt's eyes widened as Mello leaned in, removed both of their mixing bowl/pillow helmets, pulled Matt's goggles from over his eyes to the top of his head, and kissed him. Lips only, short and sweet. It became less so when Matt returned the kiss, tilting his head and moving his hands so that they rested on the back of Mello's neck. Mello's own hands moved to be around Matt's waist. When Mello pulled his lips away (he retained his hold on the redhead), Matt had a slightly dazed, extremely pleased look on his face. His eyes were wide and a small smile was visible on his face. Mello thought he was absolutely beautiful, but Matt would probably punch him for saying so. Instead, he said-**

**"I love you." At this simple declaration of affection, Matt's eyes lit up like the Christmas tree in the next room.**

**"I love you too," he replied with a kiss to the blond's cheek. "But why are we still under the table?"**

**"Beats me. But it's cosy." Matt blushed as Mello wrapped his arms tighter around him, but shifted himself so that he was holding him back. They sat for a moment, trying not to laugh at the fact that they were sitting under a table with pillows strapped to them. Mello closed the tiny gap between them, capturing Matt's lips. Their kiss deepened as they got the hang of things. Matt, Mello knew, was an avid fanfiction reader. This probably explained why he seemed to know exactly what to do. Mello's theoretical knowledge came from sappy romance novels. He knew that when Matt's tongue touched his lip, he was supposed to open his mouth. Their tongues danced together in a way that felt just right. Matt tasted like mint, which mingled delightfully with Mello's chocolate. The redhead let out a soft noise that was something like a moan, and Mello felt electricity shoot up his spine. He pulled Matt even closer, so close he could feel his rapid heartbeat that was beating in sync with his own. After a little more of their rather French display of affection, they pulled apart once again. The boys gasped for air.**

**"Mihael Keehl, you are one hell of a kisser."**

**"Why, thank you. I could say the same. But why the hell are we still under the god damn table?" They exchanged looks, and a mischievous smile grew on Matt's face.**

**"My parents are out of town, you know. We have the house to ourselves until, well, this afternoon."**

**"Hm," Mello said with what could be described as a giggle. "I'm suddenly very sleepy."**

**"I am too. Very sleepy indeed." Matt ducked out from under the table and extended his hand to Mello. He took it, and found himself entangled in his friend's-boyfriend's?-arms. They untangled themselves, and Matt was soon pressed into his own bed with Mello's hands roaming his body. _It's so right_, the boys thought simultaneously. And they were in love.**


End file.
